1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to handbags and, more particularly, to an environmentally friendly handbag including interchangeable components and a solar charging unit for charging electronics, e.g., a cell phone, stored in the handbag.
2. Description of Related Art
It is now commonplace for people to rely on portable electronics, e.g., cell phones, PDA's, smartphones, digital music players, cameras, and the like, for business and personal communications, entertainment, news, etc. As a result of this reliance on portable electronics, it has become increasingly important to develop convenient and accessible systems for charging these electronics while on the go. Accordingly, totebags, backpacks, and handbags have been developed which incorporate battery charging systems for charging portable electronics. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0011799 discloses a solar energy backpack configured to convert solar energy, i.e., light rays, into electrical energy for storage in one or more storage devices contained within the backpack. Portable electronics carried within the backpack may be coupled to the storage device(s) for charging such electronics during transport.
However, while the reliance on portable electronics has significantly increased in the past several years, awareness of the environmental implications resulting from the manufacture and use of products, materials, and resources has also significantly increased in the past several years. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a handbag made from environmentally-friendly, natural materials that is also capable of charging portable electronic devices using renewable resources, e.g., solar energy. Further, it would be desirable if such a handbag were interchangeable and customizable through the use of various natural and/or recycled components and materials such that creativity, personalization, style, functionality, and environmental friendliness are not sacrificed at the expense of one another.